


Photoset: Your worst nightmare

by kuzzzma, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Clones, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Dreams and Nightmares, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Nightmares, Photography, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography, mostly - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Обычная встреча для обсуждения квартального отчета и бюджета внезапно превращается в ваш самый страшный ночной кошмар.Сон или явь?
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Photoset: Your worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы: Hot Toys - Orson Krennic x2 & Wilhuff Tarkin, диорама производства автора, аксессуары формата 1/6 из коллекции автора.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HdsNDxe.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/3HQOBxe.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/kTgq16X.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/c8vrhJm.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TLp4D4o.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/eJhCSUx.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/ZPZnFAx.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/jFmAmMo.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/gQ6Y1Fn.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/RM7bohG.jpg)

***

[](https://imgur.com/njWdN1a.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/cDA7ro8.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/Pn9BrHk.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vvvg9tS.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MwNzL8f.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/XsXncHg.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YdXgcZf.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/p37mPSf.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TBRIFtH.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TZglmVK.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/oI00sVl.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YrtfAaX.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Их много и ВСЕ ХОТЯТ ДЕНЕГ.


End file.
